


Nothing Can Stop us, Not Now I Love Ya

by RasielHasu



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasielHasu/pseuds/RasielHasu
Summary: Ylva is the daughter of Halfdan Finehair. She was raised a secret from the rest of the world no one knows he has a daughter and Ylva is fine with that. When her uncle Harald comes back from England she knows things are changing.When Ivar shows up to Rogaland, she knows for a fact that nothing is ever going to be the same again.Ivar is intriged by the young woman who no one who a thing about.





	1. Ylva the She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Viking story. I am still working on where I want this to go. I know the direction I just need to know more of the roads to take. Other than that I really hope you enjoy this. I am working hard on writing this.

Chapter 1: Ylva the She-Wolf

“Ylva!” her uncle shouted walking into the Great Hall. Ylva removed herself from the throne that sat center of the hall and greeted her uncle. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her off the ground twirling her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around her uncle’s neck. “I hope everything was in good order while I was away,” he remarked.

"You know it was," She said as he put her on the ground she looked around him and noticed her father was not with him. "Where is my father?"

“He went with Bjorn Ironside to explore the Mediterranean Sea. He will not be back for a long while,” Ylva smiled sadly. She had missed her father and uncle. She was hoping to see him. “Don’t be so down. You have me,” her uncle said with a laugh, Ylva’s face brightened at her uncle’s words. 

“If you say so,” she giggled kissing his cheek before she walked back to his chair and sat down. “I quite like it here Uncle maybe you can sit next to me.” 

Harald walked up to his niece gently picking her up and setting her down the chair next to him. “You forget you are as light a feather my little wolf,” he kissed the top of her head as he sat down. She laughed and looked ahead at the men celebrating their return from Wessex. A woman walked in with them. 

"Who's she?" Ylva asked her uncle. Harald looked where Ylva was pointing.

"My new Queen came back with me from Kattegat," he told his niece. Ylva looked at her uncle with her brows furrowed. She knew the story of the woman who said she would only marry her uncle if he became King of Norway and what he said she looked like. "Her name is Astrid. I do hope you treat well little wolf she is going to be family soon," she only nodded. There was more to the story, but she knew better than to question her uncle. The woman looked uncomfortable.

Ylva gestured for a cup of wine. She loved the sweet taste more than the bitter taste of ale. She watched the men as the drank and ate. She looked over at her uncle and smiled again. She was happy he came home unharmed. She did miss her father though. It’s been months since she seen him. Her father and Uncle were all the family she had. Her mother had died when she gave birth to Ylva. 

“Ylva, I want you to show Astrid to the room she will have until we are wed,” Her uncle told her, she nodded and stood up. She set her cup down and walked up to the woman who looked out of place. She grabbed her arm and led her out of the hall. 

She led her down a short hallway until she got to an empty room. She pushed the door open and walked inside. "Here you are," Ylva gestured to the room. "You will stay here until you and my uncle are married."

“What is your name?” Astrid asked.

“Ylva,” she said walking to the door and leaving the woman alone. She walked back into the crowd of the Great hall and walked outside.   
Ylva whistled and Sage came running to her side. She bent down and hugged the white wolf close to her. She kissed her ear and patted her neck. "You and I going to do great things one day," She whispered to her wolf. Sage let out a short howl and gave a quick lick to Ylva’s face. She laughed and stood up before she walked her wolf into the building and down to her uncle. 

“I am tired, I am going to bed,” she leaned down and kissed her uncle’s cheek. 

“Keep that wolf away from my room, I will not have her in my bed again,” Harald said, Ylva laughed and Sage barked. 

“She loves you, uncle, just as I do," she smiled at him. Ylva retreated and headed down the hall to her room. She pushed open the door and let Sage in first. She stepped in and closed the door before locking it. As she walked to her bed she untied the strings to her dress. She let it fall to the ground before climbed in her bed. Left in her slip she pulled the furs up and snuggled under them. 

Ylva didn’t know what the days would bring her, but she knew whatever it was she was going to be just fine. 

Sage jumped up and curled up beside Ylva. She ran her hand through the white fur of her companion. “Goodnight Sage,” Ylva whispered hugging the wolf closer to her. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning Ylva found herself entering the great hall to the smell of food being laid out on the long table. She walked to the table with Sage a step behind her. She took her seat and started to pile food on her plate. She tossed some down to Sage who wolfed down the scraps she was given. 

Footsteps sounded and Ylva looked up to see Astrid walking out wearing a blue dress with a leather belt fastened at her middle. Her hair braided tightly against her head. 

“Morning, Astrid,” Ylva smiled offering a seat across from her. Astrid looked at Sage warily before stepping over and sitting. “She won’t hurt you, I promise she is trained only to attack people who threaten me. As long as you don’t threaten me you are safe,” Ylva explained handing Sage another piece of fish. 

“You have a wolf, how did you manage that,” Astrid asked. 

"I found her as a pup, her mother abandoned her so I took her in and raised her. She is my companion. She is loyal," Ylva said taking a sip of the water in her cup.

“Interesting,” Astrid muttered before taking some food. 

“I am sorry for whatever my Uncle did, he can be a bit brash when he wants. I had nothing to do with this,” Ylva’s blue eyes met Astrid’s. “I had no idea he had Kattegat attacked. He never tells me everything.” 

“It’s doesn’t matter Lagertha prevailed and is still Queen,” Astrid said. The way she said Lagertha’s name surprised Ylva.

“You love her,” Ylva stated. 

“Yes, she trained me and loved me, I trust her and I want to go home,” Astrid spat at Ylva who didn’t flinch at the harshness coming from Astrid. 

“I am afraid you can’t, I would let you but my uncle is king and I have to do what he says,” Ylva said. Astrid scoffed, stood up and left the great hall. Ylva watched her go. 

“A real charmer that one, uh Sage,” Ylva muttered to her wolf. 

She didn't what her uncle's plans were, but she really hoped he waited before he attacked Kattegat again and this time he took her with him. She loved the thrill of a fight, but lately, he had been keeping her here. Which annoyed her. She hadn't trained all these years just sit on a throne and listen to people complain about how little that have or newest quarrel.

Ylva stood and with Sage, on her heels, she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed into the woods. Sage ran ahead of her always excited for a hunt. Ylva didn’t know what was I store, but she trusted her uncle and that was all that mattered to her. She had to trust he knew what he was doing.


	2. A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I am not very good at writing fighting sences. I tried, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: A Wedding 

Ylva sat high up in the trees watching the people of Rogaland go about their day. It was late in the afternoon and she was just finished hunting. It wasn't as if she had to, she just enjoyed going out in the forest. She loved the silence it brought her. Ylva had gotten a dozen hares, a deer, and few birds this morning. She had already taken it to the village.

Two months had passed from her uncles return and things have been strangely quiet. For once nothing was going on and Ylva was enjoying the time she spent with her uncle. Astrid had yet to agree to marry her uncle. She didn't think that was ever going to happen she was hoping her uncle would give up. It wasn't that she didn't want him happy, she just didn't like seeing him give himself false hope that every day that Astrid would say yes and marry him.

Astrid and Ylva hadn’t gotten along since her coming to Rogaland and it was more on Astrid’s part than Ylva. She had tried to befriend her many times. Tried sparring with her, but Astrid didn’t want to. Ylva had started ignoring Astrid much to her uncle distaste. He wanted them to get along. It wasn’t because of lack of trying on Ylva’s part. 

"Princess," A familiar voice called out to her. Sage, down below gave happy bark. Ylva smiled know who it was coming. Garth was coming to find her. Ylva started to climb down to meet him. She would never find Garth climbing a tree. She wouldn’t find him doing much anything really. He wasn’t a fighter. He enjoyed his time by fishing and taking care of his wife Hella and daughter Sylvi. 

Garth and Ylva grew up together, his mother took care of her. Her mother died when she was born due to complications. She bled to death. They were unable to stop the bleeding. So, Brynhildr a friend to her mother took her in and raised her. She had already a son. Garth who was seven at the time Brynhildr took in her. 

Ylva will always be grateful for Brynhildr, she didn’t have to take her in. She didn’t have to raise her and she most importantly didn’t have to love her, but she did. When she died it brought Garth and Ylva closer.

Ylva jumped down from the last branch of the tree and faced Garth. She smiled at her lanky friend. He honestly couldn’t hurt anyone. That was something she loved about him. “What did you want?” she asked. 

“Your uncle wants to talk to you,” he said, reaching down and petting Sage who nudged his hand. 

"He couldn't come to find me himself," She muttered.

"He said something about never knowing where you go in the forest so he sent for me," Garth replied with a smile, he was the happiest man she ever did know.

“I really hope it’s to tell me that he letting Astrid go,” she wished out loud. Garth laughed his friend. 

“You know that it isn’t what he going to talk to you about, probably the opposite.” 

“Gods, I hope not,” she whispered, Garth again laughed at her as they began walking toward the village. Sage ran ahead of them. “I don’t know what he sees in her.”

"I have seen her sparring with some of the other Shield maidens she is a good fighter," Garth said, an idea popped in her head. As she walked a smirk played on her lips. "I know that look, don't do it Ylvie," Garth said using the nickname his mother gave her.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. "I don't know what you are talking about. If she can spar with the others, then she can spar with me, I am way better than any of them," Ylva said.

“I know that, but would your uncle want to see that,” he asked her. 

“He loves watching me fight,” She said. 

“With his future wife,” He contradicted. 

"I am doing this to help him. I am tired of seeing her deny him. My uncle has his faults, but when he loves someone it's forever. That princess broke his heart when she married someone else. Now he has set his sights on Astrid and I want him happy. I am going to give her a choice. I win she marries my uncle, she wins I help her leave," Ylva explained as they entered the village.

~*~*~*~*~

After going different ways with Garth and promising to come and see Sylvi she entered the great hall to find Astrid alone. “Have you seen my Uncle,” She asked the woman. Astrid looked up and shook her head. 

"He said something about going to find you," she said. Ylva smiled and walked up to the woman. Astrid really was pretty. She did see why her uncle was so smitten with the young woman. Astrid has to be not that much older than Ylva.

But age doesn’t matter, Ylva sat down next to Astrid. “I have a proposition for you,” Ylva said, Astrid turned her head and stared at Ylva. “We spar, I win you marry my uncle, you win I’ll help you leave Rogaland,” Ylva proposed. She saw a flicker of hope run through Astrid’s blue eyes. She must have thought she could beat Ylva. 

Ylva had heard of Lagertha from her father. He had told her that Lagertha was a fierce warrior. With that, she had to be a great teacher. Only Ylva had been training for a long time too, she has never seen a battle. That didn't matter though right now.

“When?” Astrid asked.

“No better time than now,” Ylva said, “So what do you say, deal?” She reached her hand out for Astrid to take her hand in agreement. Astrid reached over and took her hand. Ylva smiled. 

"Well, let's go then," she said. Standing Ylva walked to the door and turned her head watching Astrid follow her.

Ylva picked up her sword and entered the sparring area with Sage hot on her heels. Sage went to sit in the corner of the fenced area. It was small, but it would work for what Ylva had planned. She normally sparred with Asmund further away on the small beach, but today was a fight. She didn't plan on losing. This was to help her Uncle. She was tired of seeing him moping. Her uncle loved to love and she liked that about him. He was a fierce fighter and King, but he had a heart. He just wanted to be happy. If he thought Astrid could do that well she was going to push this along. She didn't care that Astrid was against it. Right now she just wanted her Uncle happy. 

She watched as Astrid picked up one of the training blades. She watched as she took a few practice swings. She eyed Ylva and smiled. Ylva knew that look, she was wearing it now. She guaranteed that she was going to win. Ylva let out a small laugh and swung her sword toward Astrid.

Ylva looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered around them. She saw Garth standing with Hella and their daughter Sylvi. These people knew that their Princess has never lost a fight. She didn't plan on it now.

Astrid attacked while Ylva was looking around, but it didn’t matter Ylva heard her coming and blocked the blade from hitting her with her own blade. They clashed a few more times before they parted and assessed each other. 

Ylva was looking for weaknesses. Astrid attacked again aiming for Ylva’s neck. She blocked and shoved Astrid away, attacking her right side. Astrid blocked and aimed for Ylva’s left side. 

The women went at each other with different hits for a while. Never delivering final blows. Ylva knocked Astrid’s sword out of hand and knocked her down to the ground. Ylva tackled her and held her blade to Astrid’s throat. 

People of the crowd cheered the princess. Astrid blinked knowing that one wrong move and she would be dead. “I win, you marry my uncle now,” Ylva said, standing and walking away. She whistled and Sage ran to her heel. She looked over and saw Harald watching. He had a smile on his face. She walked over to him. 

“I give you your bride,” She said, jumping over the fence and walking away. Astrid glared at the back of Ylva. Little did Ylva know that Astrid had already made up her mind, but she hated that she had been embarrassed by a child. 

Harald watched his niece walk away, he knew that Astrid had already had agreed to marry him, but when Garth mentioned that Ylva was going to fight Astrid he knew that was something he had to see. His niece was undefeated here in Rogaland. Pride was evident on his face as He watched her go back into the woods with Sage.

Ylva was one of a kind and he loved that about her. She would make a great queen one day. He knew she would be the one take over if he didn’t have any children and it was looking that way until he found Astrid. Now that dream was looking up, he would have to find another way to get his niece in the position of power. 

~*~*~*~*~

Two days had passed since the small fight between Ylva and Astrid and she had watched as the pair married under the whale ribcage. She pissed when her uncle revealed that Astrid had already agreed, but she let it go. She wasn’t one to stay angry long. It wasn’t who she was. She still didn’t like Astrid though and had a feeling she never would. 

So, as she watched the couple wed, she was happy for her Uncle. Astrid was very beautiful in the red dress she wore. Ylva wore a light blue dress with her hair braided tightly back. It was a quick ceremony. Once it was over it was a feast in the great hall. 

Ylva sat at the head of the table on the right of her uncle and his new bride. Garth and Hella were across the table enjoying the meal before them. Everyone was drinking and stuffing their faces. Ylva was just content watching people. She had always been a people watcher. She watched how gentle Garth was with Hella. 

Hella adored Garth it was plain to see on the young woman's face. As she glanced at her husband who enjoyed the feast. Hella looked over at Ylva and smiled at her. She gestured to the door with her head and stood up. 

Ylva followed after her friend outside where it was quieter. “King Harald seems happy,” Hella commented smiling at her friend. 

"I would say so," Hella muttered, Hella looped her arm through Ylva's. The women started to walk away from the building.

“You aren’t” her friend questioned. 

“I don’t trust her, she is loyal to Lagertha and I feel she will always be loyal to her. I feel like she is using my uncle for something and I want to know what it is. She smiles and acts like she is happy, but there is something more to it than that.” Ylva stopped walking and looked back at the Great Hall. From there she could see her uncle and Astrid smiling and drinking. 

“I get it, but could it be she might actually like him. I know you are protective of your family, but your uncle can take care of himself. He did escape Lagertha when she held him captive. It wasn’t for very long, but he did get away. You don’t have to worry about him. He can handle whatever comes his way,” Hella reassured her friend. 

“I know, but it is my job to worry,” Ylva said. “I love my uncle and I don’t want to see him heart-broken if this ends badly.”

"You can fight the best of them with the savagery of a wolf, but when it comes down to it you are the kindest person I have ever known. You have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy your uncle's happiness. One day you will know what he is feeling,” Hella took Ylva’s hand and faced her. “You are a good woman, a fierce warrior and very beautiful. Don’t worry about him worry about you.”

“I feel selfish,” She admitted. 

“You are used to it being you and your uncle. Now you have to share him. You are truly a princess,” her friend teased her. Ylva lightly laughed. 

“You are saying I am jealous of Astrid, I knew he would marry one day, but I hoped I would at least like her,” Ylva said. Hella let out a loud laugh. 

“Give it more time,” Hella said as the women walked back to enjoy their meal. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ylva sat in the high-tops of the trees after another successful morning of hunting, she had been hiding out in the forest since her Uncle’s marriage. It had only been a day, but she wanted to spend the least amount of time with Astrid as she could. 

From where Ylva sat in the trees. She could see the sails of ships. Somebody was coming and Ylva would be the first one to see them. She watched as they got closer. Ylva felt that something big was going to happen and it was going to change the course of her life.   
She climbed down and started her way down to the shore.

~*~*~*~*~  
Ivar could see the shore nearing. Everything was going to change. He was going to kill Lagertha and take Kattegat back. It was his rightfully since his father had chosen him. He was coming to King Harald for his army.

As he came closer he saw people watching his ships. He scanned the people and his eyes landed on a woman standing ahead of the crowd. A white wolf at her side. She was watching him, just as he was watching her. She suddenly turned and disappeared into the crowd of people the wolf on her heels.

Ivar would find her again, he had to know the woman who had tamed a wolf.


	3. Ylva meets Ivar

Chapter 3: Ylva Meets Ivar

Three days have passed and Ylva had made as little as to no contact with the newcomers. She didn’t trust these people. They came to her home and asked her Uncle to help them take Kattegat back. These men just happened to be Ragnar Lothbrok sons. The youngest Ivar was determined to kill the queen Lagertha. 

Her Uncle agreeing had surprised her. She didn’t think he would do it. Help somebody take over a place he wanted for himself.

Swinging herself down from the tree, she landed on her feet and made her way back to the village. If there was going to be battle she wanted in. She didn't want to stay back and watch. She wanted to fight. She had been training for the past few days with Asmund. He was excited about the prospect of a fight. He went with her uncle when he went to England.

Ylva had wanted to go, but her uncle had forced her to stay behind and take charge. He wouldn't get to tell her no this time. She had heard the stories Asmund told during their training sessions. She was intrigued and wanted to know what it felt like to go into battle. She had all this training but had yet to use it.

She knew a war wasn't easy, but she wanted to experience it once in her life. She knew her role in life was to succeed her uncle and she would before any spawn of Astrid took over. She loved her uncle, but she couldn't stand Astrid.

There was something about her that rubbed Ylva the wrong way. She didn't trust that Astrid truly felt something for Harald. She went weeks telling the King no and then suddenly she said yes. There was something more to it.

So, Ylva went to her friend Sigfrid and asked her to watch Astrid. Ylva didn't know what Astrid was up to, but she would find out and stop her.

~*~*~*~*~

“I won’t hear of it again Ylva!” Her uncle shouted, Ylva backed up and slunk against the wall. She had come to her uncle hoping he would let her go with him when the time came to attack Lagertha. “I will not have you there,” he said more calmly. 

"I can fight better than half of the men out there, I would be an asset, not a liability," She tried to reason with him, but his face twisted up and she glared at him. "Why have me learn to fight if I cannot use the skills I have acquired," She asked him.

“So you know how to defend yourself if need be. You are not going and that is final,” he yelled leaving the room. Ylva let out a frustrated howl and punched the wall. Her uncle was being so frustrating. She just wanted to come with. Only he was being his over-protective self and keeping her away from the fight. She knew it would end this way, but she had to try. 

Harald was care-free with a lot of things. When it came to her she wasn't allowed to do anything except listen to people's problems and come up with a solution. She is still young she should be out there fighting and defending her home.

She knew she was better than half of the men that follow her uncle into battle. She trained for years, honing her skills and gaining the experience needed to fight. She spent many hours with her father and uncle training. 

She huffed and exited her room. She made her way down the hall and exited the hall without acknowledging her uncle. She was upset with him. She walked down the road and down to the path leading to Hella’s and Garth’s. 

On her way, she heard a bark that sounded like Sage’s. She hadn’t seen her companion since this morning while hunting. She turned and followed the bark. It led her to the docks. She saw the white wolf sitting in front of somebody.  
She walked closer to find that it was Ivar. 

Sage's head turned when she heard the crunch of Ylva's feet on the rocks. Ivar's gaze followed the wolf's. When his eyes landed on Ylva he smiled and sat up straight. Her fire red hair was unbraided and fell down her shoulders in waves. She wore a light green dress, that contrasted her hair perfectly. She was the owner of the wolf.

He smiled at her as she approached. She stopped when she reached her companion and bent down to its level. She patted its head and placed a kiss on its nose. The wolf did the same to her. Ivar didn’t get how this woman had tamed this wild animal to be her companion.  
"How did you get a wolf," he asked her. She looked up from the wolf and met his eyes.

"I found her," Ylva answered. Ivar laughed. He knew she was Harald's niece. He had been introduced when he first got here. He was surprised to know that Harald had a niece. Halfdan didn't seem like the type of man to have a daughter. How did no one know she existed.  
When he first saw her in the great hall sitting next to Harald her couldn’t believe that the woman he had seen standing at the docks was so important around her. Harald had called her Princess Ylva. The wolf was at her side sitting faithfully. 

He watched as she stood. "I found her abandoned by her mother. She was the smallest, so I took her and raised her. I trained her to fight by side. Her loyalty is her choice all own. I gave her a choice to leave, but she chose to stay with me. I have no hold over her. She is not my pet, she is a companion," Ylva explained to Ivar. He just smirked and eyed her up and down. She was built strong. He could see that she had muscles. He had caught a glimpse of her training the other day. She was very good, better than he seen from a woman in a long time. She would be an asset in the fight against Lagertha.

“You fight undoubtedly well,” he commented. 

"I have been working at my skills for a long time," she replied, going to sit next to him. She could feel the power radiate off him. He was strong despite the lacking of his legs. It didn't seem to deter him from what he wanted and Ylva liked that. He didn't let anything get in the way and for that Ylva respected him.

“Will you be fighting,” He asked her. She shook her head. 

“No, my uncle will not let me come with. Says I have to stay behind and protect our home.” She turned her gaze away from Ivar than.

“I would let you come with us. You would be an asset,” he said.

“Tell that to my uncle.”

“I will.” 

She looked at him in disbelief. “He won’t listen.”

“I’ll command it, you are a talented fighter and I need skilled fighters if I am going to take back my home from that bitch who killed my mother. She may have been my father’s first wife, but she has no right’s Kattegat. She killed my mother by shooting an arrow in her back. She couldn’t look her in the eyes when she did it,” He said. Ylva could see the anger in his eyes as he spoke. She would want to do the same if anyone ever killed her uncle or father. 

“I don’t know what you feel, but I know I would do the same if somebody did that to my uncle or father. I never knew my mother, but I know of her. She was shield-maiden and a strong one. Men feared her. I guess that’s why my father liked her. You have the right to want to get revenge and take back your home,” Ylva said standing. 

“How come nobody knew Halfdan had a daughter,” he asked changing the subject. She sighed and looked down at Sage. 

“I don’t know, I was always told to stay here and watch over the place while they were gone. I have never left this place. I have always wanted to leave and see different places,” She says as she bends down and pets Sage. Ivar watched her. He knew there was more to her than watching this place for her uncle. She was meant for so much more and he wanted to see her get it. She is meant to rule. Maybe even by his side. 

She is gentle he sees that in the way she handles the wolf. She is tough, he saw that when she is training her skills. She has the capabilities to be so much. Ivar wanted to help her get there. “I will make sure that you are there fighting for me. Will you fight for me Ylva?” 

“Yes,” with that she stood and walked away with Ivar behind her watching. She had his attention. She just didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing yet.


End file.
